


Heaven  Bringer

by Darth_Seal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of people are alive at the start, Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Uri, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Carla is best mom, M/M, Main ship Armin/Levi, Major character death - Freeform, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, minor eremin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Seal/pseuds/Darth_Seal
Summary: Things don't always turn out how you plan them to be. At first people said I was a monster and that I was damned to die the most painful death possible. I so badly wanted to die that I even tried to take my own life. However if I had succeeded than I never would have meet him. I never would have learned that I wasn't a monster. This is my story. This is the story of the boy they called Heaven Bringer, the one who would make the Heavens fall.





	1. Initiate Code: 'We're Fucked!'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my fic, Heroes of the World: The Titans.

An old man walked through the house. In his arm was he was holding a computer. The old man sat down at his favorite desk and began to write. 'Things don't always turn out how you plan them to be. At first people said I was a monster and that I was damned to die the most painful death possible. Others were afraid that I would kill them just because I felt like it. I wanted to die so badly to appease these people. I thought of myself as a monster and I wanted to die as well. I so badly wanted to die that I even tried to take my own life.'

'However if I had succeeded than I never would have meet him. I never would have learned that I wasn't a monster. I never would have learned what love truly feels like. I never would of known what it feels like to be called a hero. This is my story. This is the story of how a boy and the man he loved defied the very foundations of the world itself. They defied every exceptions the world put on them.'

'My husband was supposed to be a nobody. He was only supposed to be a man that fought and died in the underworld. He was never supposed to be more than an underworld fighter. However a brave man saved him and brought him up out that underworld. Some could say that Erwin's actions that day saved the world. If Erwin hadn't saved him than, the man I loved would have never saved me and I now know that I needed to be saved.' 

'After I was saved, I thought I would be abandoned by him and left in the care of them, but again I was saved by him. Once he had me, he never let go. Not when that bitch tried to kill me. Not when his own allies turned against him. He never let go even when the people he loved the most were put in danger by my actions. He never let me go.'

'However, the same goes for me as well. I tried my hardest to never become a monster. I fought the very people that lied to us. I murdered my best friends father to free us from the nightmare. I challenged the very man that made this entire thing possible. I defied fate itself and fought a god. Hell I even stood against the world itself at one point. He stood by side that entire time. This is my story. This is the story of the boy they called Heaven Bringer, the one who would make the Heavens fall.'

********************************************************************************************************************************

The year is 2356. Three hundred years ago in the year 2056 a man that called himself the 'Voice of All' brought the world back from ruin. The humans had destroyed the world they lived on because they refused to changed. They fought for resources and living space. Genocide was daily occurrence in this world and nothing could stop it. The governments of the world would rather have seen each other burn instead of working together. The U.S.A. lead by Robo Trump was the first act as they removed China, Mexico and the middle east from the map. Russia was followed this up by blowing themselves up, for some reason. With the Russia gone the U.S.A. tried to take over, but they blew up as well. With the annihilation of the Major powers a gap had form and the world descended into non-stop war. This continued for years until the 'Voice of All' came. In a single day he ended every war and brought peace to the world.

After the Voice brought peace he rebuilt the world. Above the ruined world the Voice made a giant metal sphere. The barrier that divided the two worlds became know as the great wall that covered the old world. On top of the sphere, new cities were built and new dirt was laid. New oceans were made and new mountains rose up out of the dirt. Gone were the days of wars for resources for the 'Voice of All' provided a new resource that gave everything the humans needed to survive. It was a stone called Titanite. This stone created infinite electricity and it was so easy to make that humanity was literally swimming in it.

Not only that but Titanite could be used to create new materials from nothing. However not just anyone could wield the power of Titanite. Only the apostles of the Voice could wield the infinite power of Titanite. The apostles weren't created by the Voice however. They developed naturally. An apostle is a person born with super powers, like freezing the air or turning things into puppies. 

In order to prevent the world from warring again the Voice created a new world Government. The world was then split into five sections. The five sections were called Eldia, Marley, Sina, Rose, and Maria. Each one was ruled by a supervisor. Each supervisor was elected by the people they ruled over. The supervisors are than ruled by the Overseer, the master of all five sections. Below the Supervisors existed the 100 true apostles and 20 of them ruled over each district. They were the ones that made rules of each district. However these people weren't elected by the people. They were chosen by the Voice. When the Voice left the world he slammed five massive chunks of Titanite into the ground. Each piece had twenty sides. On each side was one teaching. When an apostle touched said piece of Titanite it would either glow blue, red or green. If it glowed blue than the apostle was worthy of becoming a True apostle. If it glowed red, than they were unworthy of becoming anything of major importance. If it glowed green, than they would become a priest and spread the 100 teachings.

When the Voice left, he also left a sixth stone. This stone however was different. This one was said to only glow gold. When the Voice placed this stone, he also gave a prophecy. The prophecy said that one day in the future a boy would be born that would destroy the world as they knew it. When this boy came the stone will glow gold to herald his coming. What the humans did was up to them, but no matter what happened the world will change .

********************************************************************************************************************************

300 Years later. Year 2356 

Section Rose. Hall of Love, Government building.

Levi walked through the dusty old halls towards Erwin's office. Levi stopped at Erwin's door and gave a quick knock before letting himself in. As Levi entered Erwin looked and said, "Welcome Levi. I am glad you could make it here today."

Levi sighed and said, "Cut the crap Erwin. You normally only call me if there is something important. I know you true apostles don't like to dirty your hands with us lowly apostles."

Erwin sighed and said, "I am not like the rest of them Levi and you know it. I am the True Apostle of Justice and it is my job to bring Evil Doers to justice. I heavily realize you apostles, to help me with my job. You don't realize just how much I need you survey corps."

Levi sat down in a chair and said, "So what it this time Erwin. Is some one trying to lead a nudist protest again or do we have a local puppy kicker on the loose."

Erwin pushed a document forward and said, "It's worse than that this time Levi. Some nut jobs are stealing all of our street lights."

Levi gave a fake gasp and said, "Not the street lights. How will I find my car now. But come on Erwin, we both know the Garrison can handle this. What is the problem that is turning your hair white."

Erwin coughed and asked, "Are you going to be serious now?"

Levi leaned back and said, "Yes, I am serious now. Now what has the entire government pissing themselves."

Erwin leaned onto his desk and said, "What I am about to tell will not leave this room, understand."

Levi waved his hand and said, "I get it, stop wasting my time."

Erwin leaned in even closer and asked, "You know that data file you and your squad found a year ago?"

Levi perked up and said, "Ya I remember it. What about it."

Erwin leaned in even closer and whispered, "The Mp finally got off their lazy asses and they found something. The Titan cult is apparently working on human modification."

Levi quickly sat up and exclaimed, "No Shit!"

Erwin solemnly nodded and said, "That's right. They found the Titan cult's lab and it turns out they completed an artificial apostle. It's code name is Heaven Bringer. A being that sins against the gods themselves. The top brass are literally shitting themselves. I mean they literally shit themselves. I have a smellstagram as evidence."

Levi laughed and said, "Son of bitch. Those crazy mother fuckers actually did it. I told everyone, but no one believed me. Serves them right."

Erwin rolled his eyes and said, "Yes Levi you were right. And since you were right the whole government has it's eyes on you. They want you fix their fuck up, before things become out of hand. This morning a titan member called Zackly and said 'They are going to burn shit down'."

Levi whistled and said, "I am happy to know Titan is still as cocky as ever. So whats the plan."

Erwin stood up and said, "Levi Ackerman, you are to infiltrate the Titans main base and recover Heaven Bringer. You will then indoctrinate it into your squad."

Levi stood up and slammed his hands on the desk and yelled, "Why do I have to fucking indoctrinate it!?"

Erwin laughed and said, "Because Pope Nick thinks the prophecy has come. He thinks this thing is the Herald we have been waiting for."

Levi kicked his chair over and screamed, "Why me!!? Why can't you take care it!? I am not special! I'm not a true apostle like you! I am a no body from the Underworld! This shouldn't be my responsibility!"

Erwin ran a hand through his eye brows and set a IVoice down. On the IVoice was a video. Erwin pressed quickly pressed play. Levi leaned forward and watch as a meteor plummeted out of the sky and landed in the ocean. Erwin paused the video and said, "That was done by Heaven Bringer. It's how we learned of it's existence. Hanji said Heaven Bringer is at least a class Eleven and a half apostle."

Levi shook his head and said, "But the scale only goes up to 10 Erwin."

Erwin slammed his hands on his desk and said, "Don't you get Levi. Your a class 10 apostle. I am only a class 6. I am dust compared to that. This is why everyone shit themselves. The Titans aren't playing patty cake Levi. They are declaring war. It's not just us that is acting. All 3 Military Divisions are acting. Whatever this thing is has the power to change the world and it doesn't change the fact that for the last year the sixth guardian stone as been acting up."

Levi turned and kicked the chair again and quietly said, "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, and Holy shit. Why me?"

Erwin walked around his desk and put a hand on Levi's shoulder, "Because we can trust you Levi. You are Strong. You have the best squad, and your niece and her brother are both rank 10 as well. The info we have say Heaven Bringer is a child. We can contain it, if we can get it away from the Titans. This wasn't spontaneous. All 5 sector leaders voted on this. There were 20 candidates and your team was chosen with no objections. Your finally worthy Levi. You will be aloud to touch the Five Great Stones, once we have H.B. in your custody."

Levi calmed down and said, "I want Isabel and Farlan, to have a chance as well."

Erwin nodded and said, "Save your requests for the Grand Gathering. After the briefing you can state your demands and they will be granted." 

Levi sighed and asked, "When is the Grand Gathering?" 

Erwin walked past Levi and said, "As soon you arrive in the chamber everyone is already there. We are in Emergency code 'We're Fucked'. No one is playing around any more. Take a quick breather and than come to the meeting room." 

Erwin walked out and left Levi standing there. Levi pulled out his phone and called Mikasa. Mikasa picked up after a few rings and asked, "What's up uncle Levi?" 

Levi frowned and said, "Tell Carla and Isabel that I won't be home for dinner. Shit hit the fan at work. I want you guys to be on red alert. The Government is issuing code 'We're Fucked." 

Levi heard Mikasa gasp and then she said, "I understand. Please don't get your self killed. We would be heart broken." 

Levi smiled and said, "I am Captain fucking Levi. I don't punch people. People punch themselves in fear of me punching them. O.k kiddo I've got to go. The bad guys are calling my name." 

With renewed confidence Levi walked out the door. 

************************************************************************** 

Mikasa's Bedroom. 

Mikasa put her phone down and ran out of her room and slide down the stairs to arrive in the kitchen. Carla looked up form the pot of food and asked, "What's wrong Mikasa?" 

Mikasa grabbed the door frame and said, "Uncle Levi just called. He said he isn't coming home for dinner. He also said the Government as gone into code We're Fucked!" 

Carla dropped her spoon and yelled, "Language young lady!" 

Mikasa sighed and said, "Mooom. That is what the code is called though. I learned it in school. The Governments highest Emergency code is called ..." 

Carla held up her hand said, "I know Mikasa. Go to your room and get your gear on. I'll go get Eren, Isabel, and Farlan. My mom senses are telling that shit has hit fan and that my babies are in danger."


	2. The Almighty Heaven Bringer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this to build up for the next chapter.

Carla quickly shut of the stove and put a lid on the pot of food, as Mikasa quickly ran back up stairs. She turned and ran to a side door and walked out into the garage. She hoped into her red mini van and pulled off into the street as through out the city sirens began to blare out loudly, "All Citizens, please return to your homes and lock your doors. As of now the World Government is putting code 'We're Fucked' into effect. Repeat, All Citizens, please return to your homes and locked your doors. As of now the World Government is putting code 'We're Fucked' into effect. This not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill. The world is in danger. May The Voice protect us all."

Carla taped a consul on the dashboard. As she did the car started calling Isabel's phone. After a few rings Isabel picked up and Carla asked, "Isabel, are you Eren and Farlan still at the gym?"

Isabel replied, "Yes Carla we are still at the gym. We just heard the announcement. We are packing up as we speak. Is Levi at home?"

Carla let out a sigh of relief and said, "No honey, Levi is at the Hall of Love. He has an important mission today."

Isabel groaned and said, "Of course Levi would get himself involved in this. Why can't he just come home when these dangerous things happen. I don't want the Mp to bring us his corpse."

Carla interrupted Isabel's complaints and said, "Isabel, Levi is a big boy. He can handle himself. Now get ready I'll be there soon."

Carla hung up to focus on driving, Within a minute she pulled into the gym's parking. Eren, Farlan and Isabel climbed in and Carla turned around and began driving home. Eren looked at his mom and asked, "So are we going to sit in the basement all night long now?"

Carla shook her head and said, "No, we won't be. We just need to stay at home for now. The code should lift shortly. These never last long." 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Old World: Titan Base Epsilon; The Cradle of Life.

In a small dark room was a small boy. The boy was wearing a black body suit that is covered in heavy metal plating. Covering the metal plating was a large, heavy, black, trench coat. Where the boy's head should of been was a silver helmet that covered the boys head. Only a black visor in the helmet aloud the boy to see. The boy was currently playing with toys as he said, "There are 10 titans near my door and they are panicking. 'Are you sure?' Normally there are only 2 guards at my door. 'Actually there are always 4.' If the base was under attack I would have felt them. 'Are you really strong enough to do that?' If no one is attacking the base than they must be expecting an attack. 'Or they are just expecting you to make an escape attempt.' If there is an attack than maybe I could use the ensuing chaos to escape. 'You'll fail.' But how would I do that? 'You can't escape. You're not worthy enough.' Any ideas Vivian?"

The boy looked down at the stuffed animal he was holding as if he was expecting it to talk back to him. The boy slowly nodded as if the stuff animal had actually answered and the boy said, "Kill the guards and run. 'You're too weak to do that.' Now now Vivian I don't like killing. 'You've never tired. You might enjoy it.' I am not going to become the murder those titans want me to become. 'That's why your worthless.' I need a better plan. 'There is no better plan.' This is risky but if the Titans try to evacuate, I could stall for time by throwing a hissy fit and let the attackers find us. 'Bad plan.' Then in the chaos I run. 'You could also just kill.' I can then use my power to make an escape route. 'Make it out of bodies.' Once I get out this place I will than be free. 'You'll never be free.' Is this a good plan Vivian?"

Once again the boy looked at the stuff animal again waiting for it to answer him. The boy began laugh loud enough for the titans outside to hear him. After the laughter died down the boy said, "I am not broken. 'You are.' I can still walk. 'Only with your power.' I can still think. 'You've driven insane.' My arms can still move. 'Ya right'"

To prove the stuff animal wrong the boy tried to move but it was futile. His feeble and broken body wouldn't move, because it couldn't. The Titans didn't feed him which lead to malnutrition, and the boy's own power had broken almost every bone the boy had in his body. The boy tried to stand up again however this time he used his power to stand. The boy smiled and said, "See I am fine. 'No your not.' I am! 'You can't fool yourself.' I can, and I will. 'Just give up.' I won't. I need to see the world. I have too. 'Than conserve your strength.' I am. 'Your using powers right now.' Enough out you!!!"

The boy threw the stuff animal he was holding and it blew up into a million pieces as the boy used his power on it. As the stuff animal popped a small hole opened up in the door and a new stuff animal passed through the hole and fell on the floor. The boy held out his hand towards the stuff animal and it flew into his had. The boy smiled and said, "Are you willing to agree with me now Vivian? 'You just killed the last one.' No I didn't you are still here aren't you. If I killed you, you would be gone. 'I am a new one. The last one is on the floor.' You are Vivian! 'Nope' Yes!!! 'Noooope!' Enough!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Once again the insane child threw the stuff animal and it exploded. The hole in the door opened up again and a stuff cat passed through the hole and on to the floor. The boy looked at it and calmed down. The stuffed kitten was really fluffy and it had an a weird calming affected on the boy. The boy laid back down on his bed and began to cry all the while the kitten stuff animal continued to stare at him. 

On the other side of the door Colt Grise smiled as the boy broke down. He stood and said, "After he is done crying give him a real meal. He is going to need his strength. The World Government will be making its move soon. Zeke said that we should be safe from an attack but we should still be on alert just in case they get lucky. Also next time he goes into one of his mental breakdowns just give the real kitten. We don't need is mental state getting any worse. Especially with the potential of an impending attack coming. If we lose Heaven Bringer now, everything we worked for will be lost. It's our job to protect him and that is what we will do."

The Titan officer on duty saluted and marched away. Colt walked away and headed off towards another part of the building. He pulled out his phone and called Zeke. Zeke quickly answered and asked, "What is it Colt?"

Colt sighed and said, "Heaven Bringer had another mental break down."

Zeke bit his lower lip and said, "Shit. That's the ninth one this week. He's breaking down a lot faster than I thought. Colt get him ready. We are going to act ahead of plans."

Colt gagged and said, "We are no where near ready. It will be to dangerous to act now especially with World Government breathing down our neck. I think we should take that damn suit off Heaven Bringer and allow him to recover. He can't even stand with out using his own powers to help him. Our ultimate weapon is breaking down fast and we are doing nothing to save him. If we act now I guarantee you, he will die and the World Government will win."

Zeke laughed and said, "Get him ready then. Also give him his cat. We are going to move him to Base Alpha in preparation for attack."

Colt gasped and said, "But he will die. I won't allow this. He is just a child Zeke."

Zeke groaned and said, "There is no convincing you then. I might as well let in on the real plan. As you know we can't stabilize Heaven Bringer. We also can't let him rest because he is rebellious. The second he is restored, is the very same second he escapes. We only have a few options left. Option one is to let him go free and hope to god he causes panic. Option two is two use him in one last big attack where he will die. The last option we thought of, is to let the world government capture Heaven Bringer. Once Heaven Bringer is capture he will go ballistic and destroy the S.c. once and for all. With the S.C. out of the way we can finally take over the Old World and rule it as we see fit."

Colt sat down and asked, "They are coming for this base aren't they?"

Zeke sighed and said, "They will be. Listen Colt we long since wasted Heaven Bringer's potential. We can't trust him. He is just wasting resources. Our other projects have reached completion. While they are not as powerful as Heaven Bringer, they are 100% loyal to the Titan cause. I'm sorry I lied to you. But it is time to let him go Colt."

Colt squeezed his phone to the point that it was starting to crack and said, "Your right Zeke, it is time to let him go. I will make sure that the S.c. capture him, no matter what."

Colt hung up and said, "That bastard. All the work I did was for nothing. That boy suffered through all that just to be used a martyr. I won't allow it to end like this. I promised myself that he would get to live and Voice damn it, I will see him live!"

Colt stood up and marched back to the holding Cell. The Guards looked up and said, "Colt your back. What's wrong." 

Colt growled and said, "Turn off the listening device and leave. I need to talk to him alone."

The Titans all saluted and left. After he was sure they were gone, Colt reached down into a pet carrier and pulled out a fluffy white kitten. Colt knocked on the door and opened. The boy looked up form his bed at Colt. Colt smiled and said, "Hi H.B. Look at who I brought for you."

The boy looked at the Kitten and held out his hands. Colt handed the Kitten to Heaven Bringer and said, "There you go. Hey H.B. how would you like to escape this place and never come back?"

The boy froze and said, "Your lying. 'He's telling the truth.' Your just moving me to a new room were I can be tortured into submission. 'You'll be free at last.'"

Colt pulled out a spare card key and said, "I am dead serious. There are good people coming here to beat up all the titans and Zeke just wants to give you to them no questions asked. But I won't let that happen. This card key will get you out of the base through the secret entrance. After your out just use your powers to fly to the surface and you'll be free for life. No more torture, no more titans, no more suit, no more Heaven Bringer. It will just be you and Fluffy."

The boy slowly took the key card and asked, "You're letting me go? 'He is letting you go.' This can't be real. 'It is.' You're wrong!"

Colt sighed as the boy made another out burst. Colt gently placed his hand on the boy and said, "Ignore the voice H.B. it will go away. Listen to me. Not the voice. You will have your freedom. I am not lying to you this time. Please just trust me for this one time. After this you'll never have to trust me again."

The cuddled up to the kitten and said, "Fine I will trust you. But I will only trust you this one time."

Colt stood up and said, "Good. I'll come get you when it's time to escape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and leave kudos. It's your payment. ;)


	3. Operation: Heaven Fall

Hall Of Love

As Levi hung up he marched through the halls towards the meeting. When he got there, Erwin, who had been standing outside of the Room looked up and asked, "Are you ready Levi?"

Levi replied, "Ya let's get this done with fast."

With that both Erwin and Levi entered the meeting room. The meeting room was a small room with a single table and a large TV. Around the table was 10 chairs and so far there was only four other people in room. Darius Zackly, the Supervisor of Section Rose, was sat the head of table. On his left was Dot Pixis Leader of the Garrison and the True apostle of Alcohol. On the right was Nile Dok, Leader of the M.p. and True apostle of Greed. Also on the right was Pope Nick. 

As Erwin and Levi entered Nile stood up and said, "I am glad you both are late. Give me 100 Voice bills for wasting my valuable time. I came here to gracelessly give you my help and this how you both repay me. My feelings should be most important out of everyone here. Not only am I being denied custody, but I am also being forced to help out you pleps with no compensation."

Erwin sighed and said, "We are not late. The meeting starts at 1:20. It was 1:19.56 when we arrived. So we don't owe you anything."

Pope Nick sighed and said, "Shut up and sit down Dok. You may be a True apostle but your glory is nothing compared to that of Lord Heaven Bringer who is currently in the hands of those despicable Titans. You should be honored to be participating in such a glorious event. You can argue for his custody later all you want. For now Levi is the best choice because of his insane strength."

As the apostles argued like children, Dot pulled out a flask and began drinking. Zackly reached over and took the flask and took a drink himself and yelled out, "Shut the fuck up and sit down!"

Everyone that had been fighting sat down and looked Zackly. Zackly cleared his throat and said, "I am glad you all here, but now is not the time to argue. The whole word is now in code: We're fucked. The code will only lift once Heaven Bringer is in our custody. The faster we finish this meeting the faster we get the operation under way. The faster the operation gets under way the more of chance we have to capture Heaven bringer without him escaping. Like I said, the code will not lift until Heaven bringer is captured. So if he escapes you will hunt him down. As for custody, Levi will have custody over him until the grand trail is complete. The grand trail will take place once we have Heaven Bringer and it will decide his fate. For now look at the TV."

Zackly turned his chair towards the Tv. Zackly than said, "Everyone here as seen the meteor clip. That clip was taken by a citizen. We however managed to get some video on what Heaven Bringer looks like."

On the screen appeared a picture. The picture was that of a boy. The boy was wearing a black body suit that is covered in heavy metal plating. Covering the metal plating was a large, heavy, black, trench coat. Where the boy's head should of been was a silver helmet that covered the boys head. Only a black visor in the helmet aloud the boy to see. Zackly nodded and said, "That is your target Levi. That is Heaven Bringer. If Nile's team found the right base than you should find this person. His power seems to be telekinetic from the way be pulled down a space rock. There wasn't any change in gravity when the meteor was pulled from space. Hanji a leading expert on powers said that Heaven Bringer most likely used his telekinetic power to bring that thing down. If this is the case than it means that Heaven Bringer is well above a Level 10 apostle. That is why we going to use a large task force with a lot of elite members. Nile tell us about the base than we will cover the operation it's self."

Nile stood up and said, "The base Heaven Bringer is in is located in the Old World, under section rose. We found the base after our decryption team decrypted data that I fought to the brink of death to get out of the hands of the Titans."

Levi stood up and yelled, "Bullshit. My team and I got that data when we attack Titan Base, Orange."

Nile sighed and said, "We found the base after our decryption team decrypted data that Levi and his team fought to the brink of death to get out of the hands of the Titans. The base is called Titan Base Epsilon; The Cradle of Life. It's only propose is to keep Heaven Bringer safe. It's located in an old ruined city. It's an under base located near one the great Pillars." 

Nile sat down and Zackly said, "Now that you now the base's location we will talk about the Operation. We are calling this Operation, Operation, Heaven Fall. The mission has one Main objective. Capture Heaven Bringer at all costs. Levi you will lead the massive field comprised of 20 S.c., 40 Garrison, and 20 M.p's. The rest of us will watch over the mission from this room. Once you have Heaven Bringer what you do is up to. Just don't kill him. Alright your dismissed."

Levi stood up in shock and said, "That's it?! What's the plan?! Kick down the front door and rush the place and pray to the voice that we come out unscathed."

Erwin shrugged and said, "More or less that is correct. It's why we are giving you a literal Army. Your going to use brute force. We aren't aiming for infiltration. Everyone going is rank 7 or higher."

Levi groaned and said, "If I die, Carla is going to kill of you."

Zackly snorted and said, "We know the risk. Now get going. You literally don't have all day."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Section Rose: Gate to the world old #4.

As Levi approached the gate he could see a lot of troops surrounding the gate. Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld ran up to Levi. Petra the first to arrive said, "Everyone one here is ready sir. We have the cords to the base and are ready to go."

Levi nodded and yelled, "Ok who here is rank 10? If you are rank 10 you're going to be on stand by. The rest are coming with me to attack the base itself. Once we encounter the target we will lure him outside and take him down with sheer numbers. OK, let's get this done with."

After that the entire squad left and descended into the old world to begin the operation.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
